Dazbog
| orbital_period = 293.72 days | eccentricity = 0.09 | inclination = 25.3 | classification = Swamp planet | mass = 0.97 | radius = 6279.8 km | rotation_period = 22.7 hours | gravity = 0.9 | obliquity = 29.3 | albedo = 0.27 | surface_temp = }} Dazbog is the fourth planet of the Dreugol system, the homeworld of the yadderevoes, and one of the founding planets of the Union of Democratic Planets. The planet is a humid water world, with the majority of land being covered in s and s. Planetology Formation It is believed that Melyn and Oren ignited as stars roughly around over 5 billion years ago. Melyn and Oren ignited roughly at the same time, approximately 4.25 billion years old (3.7 × 109). It is unclear whether the two suns happened to form in an odd numbered elemental region or they happened to form heavy metals on their own, but heavy metals and odd-numbered elements (e.g., chlorine) were the primary component in the formation of the Dreugol system. The inner planets all formed with heavier metals than did the inner planets of the Sol system, causing the planet's masses to become much heavier then their sizes will estimate.Chlorine Worlds For instance, Dazbog is smaller than Earth, yet is 25% more massive than Earth. Dazbog was formed approximately 4.28 billion years ago in the same was as Earth was. The heavier elements caused the planet to become bigger quicker. Yet its overall size was outnumbered by planet Milda (which soon overtook Dazbog as the largest and most massive planet in the region). Similar to the impact theory of the creation of Luna, Belobog and Chernobog were thought to have been created in the same manner. Atmosphere The Dazbogan atmosphere is chemically similar to Earth, except for the greater extent of chlorine and sulfur in the composition. The chlorine is found mostly in the lower atmosphere of Dazbog (because it is heavier than the other primary gases) and it has a higher relative abundance over dry areas because it eventually reacts with water to produce muriatic acid. The Dazbogan sky has a yellow-green tinge from the chlorine and chlorocarbons. The sky appears to be foggy and murky because of the Seygons (airborne lifeforms that flourish in the sky) The clouds consist in varying proportions of water or hydrogen chloride droplets. In comparison with Earth, the Dazbogan weather looks complicated. This is because muriatic acid evaporates more easily than water, and freezes much less easily, causing the rain to always be acidic (even if water is falling). The atmospheric chlorine has destroyed any trace of an ozone layer on Dazbog. Though the strong magnetosphere helps to prevent much of the solar and interstellar radiation from bombarding the surface, no ozone allows for ultraviolet light (UV) to hit the surface. Most of the Dazbogan life is marine (eliminating the UV by being deep in the oceans), while others (like the Yadderevoes) use the UV for them, rather than against them. Geology Dazbog's crust is relatively rich in metals of all kinds, and (because they are "sister" elements of the abundant chlorine), has unusually high proportions of calcium, titanium, and chromium. Most of the elements on Dazbog are formed from the combination of chlorine (chlorides). The most abundant material on Dazbog are those which can withstand the acidity of the planet (such as gold and diamonds). Quartz and muscovite are considered the most valuable material on Dazbog (because of their rarity). Tectonic activity Just like Earth, Dazbog is tectonically active. This allows Dazbog to have numerous mountains and volcanoes, and many relatively fast-moving tectonic plates. The mountains themselves are usually low: a hot crust and mantle are relatively plastic, and this together with the typical strong gravity of these massive worlds does not permit great initial heights. Also the heavy gravity and acidic rains speed erosive forces. Geography Surface features Dazbog is tectonically active (just like Earth), and centuries of movement and formation has lead to continents to form and evolve on the planet. Dazbog is currently in a time where the icecaps have completely melted and leaving the poles a habitable tundra. This is partly due to the recent brake-up of a supercontinent a little over a million years ago. With the recent break-up, all the continents are all clustered together. Similar to Earth, Dazbog classifies its continents by size rendering. Dazbog has four major continents and countless island chains. The most noticable feature on Dazbog is the large continent of Chekvatora. The continent is long enough to stretch from one pole to another, yet the width is smaller than the distance of the Panama Canal (at its weakest point). Oceanic features Due to the recent break-up of a supercontinent, there is only one large ocean on Dazbog. The Novaq Ocean is as large as combining the Pacific Ocean and the Atlantic Ocean into one (in comparison). The majority of marine features on Dazbog are seas. The most noticeable seas on Dazbog are the Seas of Genesis. Other features * Mount Oooimer: the largest mountain on Dazbog with a height of 3,256.4 meters (approximately the size of Mount St. Helens). Moons (bottom left) and Chernobog (top left) against Dazbog (right).]] Just like Earth, Dazbog requires at least one large moon to stabilize its axis and tides. But unlike the Earth and its one moon Luna, Dazbog has two large moons: Belobog and Chernobog. The two moons are thought to have formed the same way as Luna did, from a collision with another planet and Dazbog. The leftover debris went into orbit around the planet (forming a ring), and it soon coolest into the two moons. The two moons formed relatively recently (roughly 3 billion years ago), and the moons still orbit close to the planet and have extreme tidal forces on the oceans. Because of the moons, tsunamis and typhoon are more common on Dazbog than on Earth. (lower) and Chernobog (upper) in the sky over the city of Gorbachevsk.]] The first and closest moon to Dazbog is Belobog (Dazbog I). About the size of Luna or Europa, Belobog is the largest moon orbiting Dazbog. Belobog is much younger of the two, and in witch it is much brighter then Luna is on Earth. This moon orbits around Dazbog about every two weeks or half a month. The second moon of Dazbog is Chernobog. About the size of Pluto, Chernobog is the smallest moon of Dazbog. Chernobog is much older then Belobog, and has been more battered up then Belobog. The surface is almost as dark as coal, making it look somewhat dark from the Dazboger surface. Chernobog orbits Dazbog about once a month. Both moons are made up of heavy elements and some deposits of chlorine and chlorides. Though Yadderevoes never thought of the supernatural for explaining what they say, they did see Belobog and Chernobog as the afterlife — with Belobog being heaven and Chernobog being hell. This belief was later forgotten into history, until the joke came into common practice when the first Yadderevoes landed on the two moons (Chernobog being the last destination of course). Biology Just like Earth, Dazbog is a wash with biological life. The chemistry, astronomy, and planetology allow for a diverse ecosystem to exist on Dazbog. Not too different from Earthlings, Dazbogan life is Carbon-based, is divided into the six kingdoms, which use muriatic acid as a solvent). However, the names are quite different than on Earth. For instance, the plant kingdom (Plantae) are called "Luvkalia" in Dazbogan taxonomy (primarily because Dazbogan plants evolved differently than Earthling ones. Because Dazbog has no ozone layer (allowing ultraviolet radiation to hit the surface), the Dazbogan species evolved in one of three ways. They either used the UV light to their advantage, they reflect the UV light off from them, or they avoid the UV all together. The majority of Dazbogan species is marine life because the UV light can not penetrate below the oceans. The surface minority comprises primarily of giant, radiation resistant arthropods, amphibious creatures that stay near the save seas, and ultraviolet absorbing plants. Flora The "luvkalia kingdom" (plants), unlike Earth, of Dazbog is not just the most abundant on the planet, but are one of the highest evolved species on Dazbog. Just like on Earth, plants on Dazbog require to photosynthesize to make their nutrient, though the chemical reaction is very different on Dazbog. : 2HCL + CO2 + Photons → ''CH2O + Cl2'' Dazbog is one of the few planets known that has Plant intelligence, and Dazbog (as well as many chlorine planets) has the best chemistry to allow plants to overtake animals as the most intelligent species, and that is the high concentration of swamps and jungles. Just as on Earth, the soil of swamps are very low in nutrients for plants to feed on, causing plants to evolve to get their nutrients outside the soil (carnivorous plants have formed). es are the most intelligent species on Dazbog.]] Carnivorous plants themselves are highly evolved, but no more intelligent than any other plant. The basic ideal of a carnivorous plant is to consume prey (insects primarily) to receive the nutrients that the soil does not produce. But on Dazbog, the majority of animals are either marine or airborne. Over millions of year, carnivorous plants have evolved to become cunning in catching their prey, as well as moving out of the soil to new grounds. One of these species is currently called the Vorax — one of the first migratory plants on Dazbog. Today, they are considered one of the top 10 smartest species on Dazbog, and would soon evolve into the modern day Yadderevo (which are the smartest species on Dazbog). * Vorax: carnivorous plant (primitive Yadderevoes) * Yadderevo: carnivorous plant Fauna The "uvroulia kingdom" (animals) is approximately 85% of marine life or adapted to live the majority of their lives near the acidic waters of Dazbog. The most noted marine creature of Dazbog is the Morcherve — a chordata-like creature approximately 15 meters in length. These shark-like aliens are extremely predatorial, hunt in pacts, and are considered to be the most dangerous and most powerful creature of Dazbog. Though they do not show any initial harm to Yadderevoes (since they are not meat for this carnivore), the Morcherve is very territorial and does not show any interest in any intruders. * Egnops: sponge * Morcherve: eel/shark * Veletolinge: mosquito/butterfly History and culture Calendar Though the Union of Democratic Planets uses a standard and unified calendar, Dazbog continues to use the Dazbogan Calendar made millennia ago. Most Earth cultures devised a lunar calendar, with later cultures creating s solar calendar. Ancient Yadderevoes did not use their moons to make a calendar because both moons went through their phases at different speeds, and because Yadderevoes never worshiped their moons, but their suns. Though it took centuries for ancient Humans to make an accurate solar calendar, the Yadderevoes had an advantage (their were two suns). Melyn and Oren appeared to orbit around one another every nine days or so, Yadderevoes used this to make a "Dazbogan Week." But another advantage was that Melyn and Oren's orbit was inclined to the planetary plane, so the orbit itself seemed to move. This made the two suns orbit each other in an almost perfect circle, to orbiting in an eclipsing motion. Calculating how long it takes to make one rotation accurately showed the "Dazbogan Year" to be approximately 892 Earth days. The calendar is simple: * Day: period for the suns to rise and set in the sky. (22 hours) * Week: period for the suns to make one revolution around each other. (9 days) * Year: period for Dazbog to make one orbit around its suns. (892 days, 99 weeks) Miscellaneous * The astronomical symbol of Dazbog is a triangle with the edges continued. The symbol had its origins from the Yadderevic letter meaning "D" and multiplied it by three. The symbol was used in the current emblem of the UDP. * Light pollution on Dazbog is much more extensive than on Earth (due to the advancement of Yadderevoes). From orbit, the light would look blue in color, because Yadderevoes see better near the ultraviolet part of the spectrum. * The first radio signals from Earth reached Dazbog in the 1940s. While the first signals from Dazbog reached Earth nearly a thousand years earlier (the 940s). Dazbog stopped transmitting in radio around the 1600s to a faster hyperspace, and the signals from Dazbog were no longer available for the emerging Humans (who finally developed radio in the 1890s). See also * Hypothetical types of biochemistry References External links * Chlorine Worlds. Orion's Arm. * Doreen. Orion's Arm. Category:Dazbog Category:Dreugol system Category:Union of Democratic Planets Category:Planetary bodies